As the smoking market is increasingly requiring greater numbers of cigar wrappers or smokable units to be sold to consumers in single pouches. Conventionally available packaging for such cigar wrappers do not provide the user with the flexibility of quickly and easily opening the pouch to retrieve a tobacco product or cigar wrapper and then reseal the pouch preventing the tobacco products or cigar wrappers remaining in the pouch from becoming dried out.
Zip lock sealing elements have been placed in prior art pouches however these sealing elements have been found to be difficult to open.
While certain novel features of this invention shown and described below are pointed out in the annexed claims, the invention is not intended to be limited to the details specified, since a person of ordinary skill in the relevant art will understand that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation may be made without departing in any way from the spirit of the present invention. No feature of the invention is critical or essential unless it is expressly stated as being “critical” or “essential.”